A conventional solution consists of measuring device deviations with respect to a target value once manufacturing of a wafer is complete, and by compensating deviations accordingly via extra processing. Depending on the device type, different solutions are currently in use. For example, fuse concepts can be used to fine-tune the electrical characteristics of a product after its final electrical testing at the wafer-level. For another example, current sensors are embedded in many ICs to insure constant monitoring and protection of the device during circuit start-up or malfunction.
Laser fuses can be used to configure wafers or devices on the wafer. Use of laser fuses however requires laser tools that can introduce negative effects such as stress-induced cracking of the wafer.